User blog:Oshbosh/Season 2 Battle 6: Mega Man X vs Quote
Mega Man X: The Maverick Hunter who goes on the most dangerous of missions. Quote: The robot boy who brought down a brutal sorcerer and saved an entire civilization. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? To find out,our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we'll see what happens when two warriors,go toe to toe. No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,to decide who is... The Deadliest Warrior! Today on Deadliest Fiction, it's a battle of Video Games most iconic robot heroes who taked on powerful opponents. Of these two robot warriors, who is deadlier? BiographiesEdit Mega Man XEdit Mega Man X, named Rockman X (ロックマンエックス Rokkuman Ekkusu?) in Japan, commonly called "X", is the main protagonist of the Mega Man X series. X also serves as a guide during the Mega Man Zero series and appears as Model X in the Mega Man ZX series. He is the successor of the original Mega Man and is Dr. Thomas Light's greatest creation. Throughout the X series, X is a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, though X would like nothing better than the opportunity to stop fighting. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he is eventually promoted to S-Class. X is the first robot to possess sophisticated technology and behavioral adaptation, based on the last design of Dr. Light. Dr. Cain, the scientist who found him, was never able to fully analyze X's internal systems and system code. Despite this, Cain was able to replicate X's general architecture, making X the precursor to each and every Reploid brought into production. This makes him the proverbial 'father' of the Reploids. Though X and Zero are technically not Reploids, as they are the first of their kind, they are known as Reploids to reduce confusion.. (From the Mega Man wiki) QuoteEdit Quote is an autonomous armed scout robot "from the surface". He was one of many of his kind sent to the Floating Island to deal with the Demon Crown, but one of only two sent to destroy rather than retrieve it. Along his journey, he has made many friends and enemies, been a hero to surface dwellers and Floating Island denizens alike, and destroyed the two greatest harbingers of evil magic to ever exist. Quote was originally built as the masculine half of an armed robotic battle couple, alongside his feminine counterpart Curly Brace. It is currently unknown who engineered the two and sent them up to the Floating Island. According to Curly's account of the situation (accessible in-game thanks to Ma Pignon), when the two had arrived, the place was in a total shambles. The other scout robots who had arrived before them had tried to retrieve the Demon Crown, a piece of headgear granting its wearer near god-like powers, to bring back to the Surface. Eventually, one man found the Crown, and the island fell quiet. That was, until Quote and Curly engaged the man in combat, and lost handily. Both robots were knocked out for quite some time and stricken with serious amnesia. Quote awoke in a cave ten years afterward, not remembering even a scrap of what he had previously known. He explored around, curious as to who he was and how he got wherever he was. He collected weapons, confronted the Demon Crown's slaves in battle, met with Curly Brace once more, and assisted a team of researchers who had come to the Island to study it. He rediscovered his true identity, and destroyed the Demon Crown and its new possessor (who had come to power during Quote's slumber), before he and Curly descended into the darkest depths of the Island to defeat the sorcerer Ballos, the creator of the Demon Crown. After successfully defeating Ballos, a spell on his seal chamber was triggered which would have crushed the robotic couple, had one of the Demon Crown bearer's servants not come to their rescue. He pulled them out of the wreckage just in time, saying that the defeat of Ballos fully lifted their curse, revealing their true personalities which showed care and compassion. The former villain who had pulled Qoute and Curly out explained that he and the other servant of the Doctor were under a curse that was only fully lifted if Ballos was done away with. He then brought Quote and Curly Brace to a far away place where the trio could "live out their days, and enjoy a nice view." While it is not known what kind of place they were taken to, some speculate that they set foot on an island on the surface. What we are almost positive about though, is that they are probably still there to this very day, enjoying a peaceful, and quiet life. (From Quote's page on Deadliest Fiction) WeaponryEdit 1000px-MegamanMHX.jpg|X Buster 110px-MMXT1-ShotgunIce-ZN3-SS.png|Shotgun Ice MMX6-RayArrow1-SS.png|Ray Arrow 120px-XExplosion.png|Vanishing Gungaroo 270px-MMX6-GuardShell1-SS.png|Guard Shell Polarstarlvl3.gif|Polar Star Snakelvl3.jpg|Snake Spurmax.gif|Spur Nemesislvl1.gif|Nemesis Bubblerlvl3.gif|Bubbler X-Factors to considerEdit Who is stronger? Who is more experianced? Who is more agile (Even though it isn't listed, Quote does have the Booster 2.0)? Voting Voting ends by April 20th. Votes must be edges or be 5 sentences or more with lot's of detail to count. Get voting! Category:Blog posts